My Feelings for you
by ItsMyCircusNow
Summary: One-shots about the Uta no Prince Sama guys feelings for Haruka and the adventures they have together. STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT and the teachers! [Nanami Haruka/Everyone]
1. Chapter 1: Masato Hirijikawa - Butterfly

**ItsMyCircusNow: I've never done a drabble before so i figured i would try this. I was listening to the song Butterfly from DDR and this came to me along with the help of episode 4 in season 2 XD Masato's Samurai episode! **

**_Review~!_ ** **Thanks!**

**Song: Butterfly from DDR**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Masato Hirijikawa - Butterfly**_

_"Ai yai i yai  
Ai yai i yai  
Ai yai i yai  
Where's my samurai?(Whoo!)"  
_

Haruka was told she was going to be acting on the set of the samurai movie "Kamui." Even as composer of the idol band STARISH people gave her requests all the time and so she decided to accept this one. She was going to play the role of the young kind girl who's family got killed by bad men and she runs into a samurai who she falls in love with in the movie. Haruka was nervous since it was her first real acting job. She had a little training in acting when she was little but not much. Haruka has always had a fascination for feudal Japan and Samurai's along with music. She was just wondering who was going to be playing as the handsome samurai she was suppose to fall in love with.

It was then when a handsome samurai walked right up to her. His face was hidden as his straw hat he was wearing was hiding his face along with the fact that his face was staring down at the ground. Haruka blushed at the mysterious guy before her. "_Wow so mysterious..." _She looked at him hesitantly and finally muttered "Um hello! I'm Nanami Haruka. Are you the samurai Kamui?"

The mysterious man then nodded and looked up making eye contact with the girl. She saw that it was Hirijikawa-san! She gasped saying "Hirijikawa-san it's you?" Masato looked shocked at Haruka not expecting to see her here. "Nanami, what are you doing here?" Haruka blushed in embarressment and said "Well i got a request to act in this movie and i wasn't going to take it but the president told me to go for it. Even composer's answer requests." Masato then asked her "Who are you playing?" Haruka then blushed even more from embarressment "I-I'm playing Kyoko the young girl who falls in love with the samurai Kamui." Masato then turned around to hide his blushing face from Haruka. "_So she's playing the young girl who is in love with my character. Why is my heart beating like crazy? She's confessing to my character not me."_

_"I've been searching for a man,  
All across Japan.  
Just to find, to find my samurai.  
Someone who is strong,  
But still a little shy,  
Yes, I need, I need my samurai."  
_

All actors were called to the stage to began the first take of the movie. Haruka was prepared because this was the scene where the young girl, Kyoko is running away from the men who killed her family then runs into the handsome samurai who helps save her and starts to fall in love with him. Haruka went to her place and the camera's started rolling with the cue of action!

Haruka started running away from the men. "No! Leave me alone! S-Someone help me!" She kept running for a few minutes until Masato jumped out behind her to kick the evil men's ass! Haruka stood there watching in horror, huffing and puffing as the mysterious samurai helped protect her. Masato then walked up to Haruka and bent down to the ground to meet her eye to eye. He put a hand on her shoulder with a stoic look. "Are you ok?" he asked. Haruka nodded and the samurai stood up and started walking away when Haruka got up and ran after him. Masato stopped and looked at the petite girl. He said stoic "You shouldn't follow me. I'm a dangerous man who is always surrounded by danger and death." Haruka smiled and grabbed the samurai's hand saying "I think that's for me to decide and besides, danger seem to leave me alone." Masato broke his stoic look as his eyes went wide at the girls comment. He knew it wasn't to him but he felt the girl was not only saying it to his character but to him as well.

_"Ai yai i yai,_  
_I'm your little butterfly,_  
_Green, black and blue_  
_Make the colors in the sky."_

_"Ai yai i yai,  
I'm your little butterfly,  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky."_

_"Ai yai i yai  
Ai yai i yai  
Ai yai i yai  
Where's my samurai?"  
_

The next scene was the one where Haruka's character Kyoko confessed her long hidden feelings for the samurai who saved her life. Haruka felt so nervous about it. It's not like she was confessing feelings to Masato-san besides she didn't have any feelings for him...right?

Masato was getting ready for the scene too. The images of Haruka's warm smiles kept clouding his mind. He layed his sword down and got into his place. The camera's started rolling with the cue of action!

Haruka walked into the room where Masato was. He was praying to a god with his sword laying down in front of him. There was a heavy rainstorm outside as Haruka walked inside the room keeping the door open. She looked over at Masato who was silently praying with his eyes closed. Haruka was standing behind him watching him with a sad but hesitant look on her face afraid to break the silence. Masato opened his eyes and looked stoic behind at Haruka. "Kyoko...what do you want?" Haruka looked down at the ground clutching her hands together.

A sound of rumbling thunder boomed out as Haruka's hands turned into fists and she shouted out "Kamui! I-I..I need to tell you...I-I've always loved you ever since the first day we met. The day you saved my life. You changed my world forever. Your my samurai! My lovely, handsome and mysterious samurai! I love you Kamui!" She started sobbing uncontrollably. Masato then went completely off script and embraced Haruka saying "I love you too Haruka..." Haruka brightly blushed and Masato realized what he had done. The director called Cut and they let go of each other both blushing a bright red and avoiding eye contact with each other. Haruka was blushing because of the sudden hug being clueless to the face that Masato said he loved her. Masato was blushing because he just declared his love to Haruka out loud.

_"Ai yai i yai_  
_I'm your little butterfly_  
_Green, black and blue_  
_Make the colors in the sky"_

* * *

**A/N: My first drabble! Let me know what you guys think. I think this is actually pretty fun. My imagination must be one big drabble XD yeah weird. More to come~!**


	2. Chapter 2: Natsuki Shinomiya - Candy

_**ItsmyCircusnow: I am having fun doing these drabbles. *giggles* Also the weather is perfect. Right now it's raining outside. I'm excited for Ren's episode this week! Ittoki's episode was adorable with all the children asking him if Haruka was his girlfriend. Well i hope you guys like these!**_

_**BTW, Yes i am naming these drabbles after songs that i think would fit the situation XD Smart readers!**_

_**Song: I want Candy by Aaron Carter**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Natsuki Shinomiya - I want Candy**_

"_I know a girl who's tough but sweet_  
_She's so fine, she can't be beat_  
_She's got everything that I desire_  
_Sets the summer sun on fire"_

Natsuki sprang up in bed. There was a gleam in his eyes as a wonderful idea went into his head. His roommates Syo and Ai woke up looking at the happy Natsuki. He ran out of his bed and put on new clothes and bolted out the door leaving Syo shocked by the sudden action.

Natsuki ran to the music room where Haruka was coming up with a new song for the idols. Natsuki ran up to Haruka getting ready to glomp her "Nanami-channnn~!" Haruka gasped at the sudden action and sutured "S-Shinomiya-san?" He let her go from the hug and grabbed her hand holding it. "Nanami-chan can you come with me to the candy shop today?" Haruka paused for a minute thinking and then answered "Ok. Sound's fun."

_"I want candy  
I want candy  
I want candy  
I want candy"_

Natsuki lead the way to the candy shop holding Haruka's hand along the way. Natsuki was giggling happily because it felt like him and Haruka were on a date. When they arrived at the candy shop and went inside there was many mouth watering candies. Haruka looked around as her eyes sparkled at all the yummy candy. Natsuki smiled at how cute Haruka looked. Haruka decided on getting a peanut butter chocolate cup and looked up at Natsuki to see what he was going to get. "Shinomiya-san, what are you going to get?" Everything went black for a second as another voice came out of his mouth "**_I want_**_ **you."** _Haruka looked up at him saying "Huh?" Natsuki then shaked his head and blinked "Sorry i spaced out for a couple of seconds. Hmm i think i'll get the same as you!" Natsuki smiled brightly while Haruka smiled back. _  
_

"_Go to see her when the sun goes down  
Ain't no finer girl in town  
You're my girl, what the doctor ordered  
So sweet, you make my mouth water"_

Natsuki and Haruka walked around town admiring all the shops. Natsuki stopped when he saw a store full of plushies. Natsuki grabbed Haruka's hand and ran inside the store looking at all the soft plushies. They were looking around when they spotted two bears, a girl bear and a boy bear holding hands while in the other hand they were holding candy. It looked almost like the two of them. Natsuki looked at the bears. Haruka smiled and asked "Do you want to get those bears Shinomiya-san?" Natsuki looked at Haruka and nodded. "Let me pay for them. This time it's my treat since you payed for the candy." Haruka went up and bought them giving them to Natsuki. He smiled happily at Haruka cuddling the bears.

"_Candy on the beach, there's nothing better  
But I like candy when it's wrapped in a sweater  
Some day soon I'll make you mine  
Then I'll have candy all the time_

_Candy in the morning time,  
Candy in the hot sunshine.  
Candy baby can't you see,  
All I want is your candy!"_

When the two of them got back to the dorms they saw everyone was in the lounge talking. They looked there way as they walked in. "There you guys are! Where have you been all day?" Tokiya asked. Natsuki smiled happily "Nanami-chan and I went to the candy store and then went to a plushie store where she got me these cute bears! Aren't they cute?" Natsuki hugged the two bears giggling. Everyone looked at him shocked then looked over at Haruka who was blushing a tiny bit.

Natsuki laid awake in bed as his other roommates where fast asleep. He was staring at the two bears Haruka got for him today. He kept thinking about how it looked almost like them and how he wished that someday he could be a couple with Haruka like the bears where a couple with each other. He then hugged his bears and drifted off to sleep smiling happily.

"_Candy in the morning time,  
Candy in the hot sunshine.  
Candy baby can't you see,  
All I want is your candy!  
(Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey)  
All I want is your candy!  
(Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey)  
All I want is your candy!"_

* * *

**A/N: My second Drabble complete. I thought this one was really cute. XD *has a weakness for cute things* **


	3. Chapter 3: Ren Jinguji - Womanizer

_**ItsmyCircusnow: I'm so excited for Ren's episode this week. I'm hoping Cecil gets his own episode too. I'm a Cecil fangirl XD Well i just know that this week i'm going to be having a nosebleed once again. Now onto Ren's Chapter~!**_

_**Song: Womanizer By Britney Spears**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Ren Jinguji - Womanizer**_

_"Superstar  
Where you from, hows it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what you're doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby"_

He flirted with girls all the time but not one of them has ever caught his heart, except her. His Little Lamb, Nanami Haruka. She is the only girl he has ever truly loved.

Ren was up bright and early in the lounge looking out the window at the rising sun. He was in a pondering state thinking about his Little Lamb and all the adventures they would have together. It was then when Haruka walked into the lounge to see Ren looking out the window. Ren turned around to see his Little Lamb walking into the room. The two of them were the only ones up while the others were still asleep. Haruka walked up to Ren.

"Good Morning Jinguji-san!" Haruka greeted him with her usual bright smile that warmed his heart. Ren smirked and leaned into her face. Haruka started blushing brightly from the close contact. "J-Jinguji-san!" Ren smirked and blew hot air on her face backing away from her. She was adorable when she started getting embarrassed.

_"Look at you  
Gettin more than just re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby"_

"Good Morning Little Lamb...do you have any plans for today?" Ren smirked at her. He wanted to have her all to himself for the day today. He just had to ask her at the right time when they were alone. Haruka was thinking for a few seconds then answered shaking her head.

"No i don't have any plans. Why?" Haruka looked at him wondering well Ren smirked.

"How would you like to go to the beach with me today Little Lamb?" He hadn't been to the beach in a while since they took that break with the whole school. Besides...he wanted to see his Little Lamb in her adorable swimming suit again without the guys getting a view.

"Ok sounds fun Jinjuji-san! I haven't been to the beach in a while. I'll go pack my stuff right now!" Haruka smiled brightly and ran off to her room to get packed. Ren stood there with a smirk on his face. He was going to be able to spend time with his Little Lamb.

_"Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer_  
_You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh_  
_You're a Womanizer, baby_  
_You you you are, You you you are_  
_Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)_

_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_You got me goin'_  
_You're oh so charmin'_  
_But I can do it_  
_Womanizer_

_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_You say I'm crazy_  
_I got your crazy_  
_You're nothin' but a_  
_Womanizer"_

The beach was sunny and the wind was blowing. Not many people went out to the beach today which was nice. They found a perfect spot and set the blanket down. Haruka set down her picnic basket she brought which contained sandwiches. Haruka sat down on the blanket looking out towards the water. She was wearing a adorable pink bikini with white polka dots and a sun dress on over it. Ren sat down next to her watching her gleaming eyes watch the water wave. Ren was shirtless showing his perfectly toned chest and wearing swimming trunks.

"Little Lamb do you want to go into the water?" Ren asked Haruka. She jumped a little and turned to look at him. She waved her hands.

"Oh Not right now. I'm just enjoying the sun and the view." She smiled happily and looked back towards the ocean. Ren didn't take his eyes off her as he enjoyed seeing her eyes brighten with joy.

_"Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of champion  
Too bad for you  
You just cant find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy, who you are  
That's just who you are, baby_

_Lollipop_  
_Must mistake me, you're a sucker_  
_To think that I_  
_Would be a victim not another_  
_Say it, play it how you wanna_  
_But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby"_

Haruka got up off the blanket looking at the ocean with eagerness. She turned to look at Ren. "I'm going out to the water now Jinguji-san." She turned and ran towards the water. Ren watched her as she played around in the water a smirk coming to his face once again. The way the water splashed to her legs and the sun shinning down on her made her look like a beautiful goddess to him. He kept watching her with interest and love. She was jumping around in the water with little kids playing along with her. It gave him old memories of his mother and how he wished he could have spent time with her.

Screaming suddenly broke him from his trance and he looked to see Haruka screaming. It looked like she was drowning. Ren's eyes widened and he bolted towards her into the water. He scooped her up into his hands and carried her to land. She laid on the ground unconscious.

_"Maybe if we both lived in a different world  
(Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer)  
It would be all good, and maybe I could be your girl, but I can't cause we don't_

_Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer_  
_You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh_  
_You're a Womanizer, baby_  
_You you you are, you you you are_  
_Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_  
_(Womanizer)"_

Everything was black but there was a light and then Ren appeared. Haruka opened her eyes seeing Ren looking down at her worried. She blinked for a couple of seconds trying to process everything. Ren then took her into a tight embrace.

"J-Jinguji-san what's going on?"

"Little Lamb you need to be more careful, you had me worried!" Ren didn't let go of Haruka from the possessive embrace because he felt if he did he would lose her forever.

Haruka looked down and started sobbing "I-I'm s-s-sorry i worried you J-Jinguji-san!" She cried into his shoulder and he started petting her hair to calm her down. He didn't like seeing her cry. It made his heart hurt.

"It's ok Little Lamb. Calm down your fine now." Ren told her softly. He wanted her into his arms but not this way. She stopped crying and pulled back a little looking at him. He wiped one of her tears away.

"Lets go back home ok." He winked at her and she nodded agreeing.

_"Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_You got me goin'_  
_You're oh so charmin'_  
_But I can do it_  
_Womanizer_

_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_You say I'm crazy_  
_I got your crazy_  
_You're nothin' but a_  
_Womanizer"_

When they arrived back at the Dorms they saw the guys running around looking for something. Ittoki ran into them and stopped pointing at them.

"I found them guys! I found Nanami and Ren!" All the guys ran up to them glaring at Ren.

"Are you ok Nanami? Did he do anything bad to you?" Masato asked glaring at Ren. Haruka shaked her head and waved her hands.

"Oh no. Jinguji-san and i went to the beach today. Sorry we didn't tell you guys." She looked down feeling guilty for forgetting to invite them. Ren smirked at her. The boys glared at Ren even more realizing his "Evil" plan. Ren was thinking it was worth it. He got to spend time with her, no guys around, and he even saved her. He turned around walking towards his room with his hands in his pockets ignoring all the jealous glares.

"Little Lamb anytime you want to do it again, come and ask me." The boys yelled a "What?!" and Haruka smiled saying. "Ok."

_"Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer_  
_You're a Womanizer_  
_Oh Womanizer oh_  
_You're a Womanizer, baby"_

* * *

_**A/N: I thought this was a cute one as well XD I had so much trouble with it. I kept hitting the wrong button and i lost some of it and had to rewrite it again in little parts. Sorry if it's a little off. Stupid computer -.-**_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Excited to see what Ren's episode holds tomorrow. See ya~! Be sure to _REVIEW_** **or Ren will be sad :(**


	4. Chapter 4: Ittoki Otoya - Crush

**ItsMyCircusNow: I'm glad readers are enjoying these random drabbles. Also if you haven't yet be sure to check out my other Uta no Prince-Sama fanfiction called "What Is Love?" It features my OC Ai Ayama being enrolled in the master course by her mother's childhood friend, Shining Saotome himself, and learning the ropes to become a professional idol while trying to not break the number one school rule that romance is forbidden. Thanks! **

**Song: Crush by David Archuleta**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Ittoki Otoya - Crush_  
**

It started when he first met her. He saw how kind and caring she was. Maybe it was her bright smile that got him or maybe it was her music. No it was every little thing about her that got him. Even though he tried to confess it before he was in love with her.

_"I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush  
What a rush  
'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much  
Just too much"_

He was out in the lounge blushing and thinking over being able to still be around Nanami and best of all sing her songs. It made his heart beat really fast and he grinned happily at the thought. He was pulled out of his thoughts to see Haruka walk in smiling.

"Good Morning Ittoki-kun! You look very happy. What's on your mind?" Ittoki freezed and blushed while Haruka looked at him wondering.

"N-Nothing at all. I'm just really really happy!" He waved his hands back and forth. Haruka smiled.

"oh ok. That's good."

_"Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I've just got to know"_

Haruka looked at Ittoki and sighed. "U-Um Ittoki-kun can i ask you a question?" Ittoki nodded happily awaitng her answer.

"Well um...Ittoki-kun i was wondering if you could go shopping with me for groceries? After i'll treat you to a picnic to repay for it." Ittoki smiled warmly at her. It would be like a date with Nanami also he would get to try food Nanami made just for him.

"Sure. It sounds fun! I'll be glad to help!" Haruka smiled happy that he agreed to come with her.

**At the Grocery Store...**

Ittoki and Nanami walked around the store looking at all the items around the store. They were smiling and laughing pointing at some of the items and telling funny stories. Nanami had the cart almost full by the time they went to the sweets aisle. Nanami started talking about how she's really good at making sweets since she learned from her grandma and she would make the guys a cake sometime soon. Ittoki looked at Nanami with a lot of love in his eyes admiring her. He was wondering if she would maybe someday look at him the way he looks at her.

_"Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you?  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going  
Away  
Going away"_

After they got all the groceries they headed back to the lounge to the dorm's to put them in the kitchen then Nanami started making lunch for their picnic. She made PB & J sandwiches along with lemon bars for dessert. Just as they were heading out the door the rest of the guys were coming in.

"Oh...where are you guys going?" Asked Tokiya. The guys were slightly glaring because it looked like they were getting ready for a date. Haruka smiled warmly and held up the picnic basket.

"I'm taking Ittoki-kun out for a picnic to help repay him for going shopping with me today." The guys glared even more giving off a jealous vibe. They wanted to have a picnic with Haruka too. Ittoki sweatdropped and laughed nervously. Haruka grabbed his hand and walked out the door.

"We'll be back later guys! When we get back i'll make some food for you guys as well!" The guys eyes lightened up anticipating Haruka to come back and made them some delicious food that she made.

**At the lake...**

Haruka set out a picnic blanket in the perfect place. The ducks were out swimming, the sun was shinning brightly and the wind felt nice. There was family's with their little kids out laughing and playing around the lake. Haruka sat the basket down on the blanket then sat down herself while Ittoki sat down on the opposite side of her. From where Haruka was sitting, she looked like an angel. She opened the picnic basket and handed Ittoki a sandwich. They began eating, admiring the view around them.

_"Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging,  
Spending time, girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more?  
Is there more? (Is there more)  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this  
Into something that'll last  
Last forever  
Forever"_

After they finished their sandwiches Ittoki looked over at Haruka blushing. She smiled up at him and took out the lemon bars she made. They began eating that as well. _  
_

"W-wow Nanami! These are really really good!" Ittoki exclaimed between eating. So far it was the best thing he ever tasted.

Haruka looked over at him slightly blushing and smiled "Really? Thanks Ittoki-kun!"

They finished eating and admired the view a little more. They talked a little too about stories they heard, music and cooking. They were laughing too. Little kids then came over and asked if they wouldn't mind playing games with them and so they played with the children. Games of Hide and seek, tag and duck duck goose. Ittoki looked over at Haruka playing peek a boo with a little girl and couldn't help but blush at how good she was with children.

Ittoki and Haruka waved goodbye to the kids and head back to the dorms. They walked inside and saw the guys waiting in the lounge. Haruka did as she promised and went to the kitchen making sweets for them. The guys stayed in the lounge waiting and talking.

"So how was Nanami's cooking?" Asked Masato. Ittoki blushed a little.

"Really Really good! She's going to make a great wife to someone someday." All the guys suddenly thought the same thing when he said that, _"It's going to be me!"_

Haruka came to the lounge with the lemon bars on plates and gave it to the guys. Everyone was speechless as they ate the tastey treat. They all wanted her as a wife someday, even Ittoki-kun.

_"Do you ever think (ever think)  
When your all alone (all alone)  
All that we could be,  
Where this thing could go (goooo)  
Am i crazy or falling in love, (crazy)  
Is this real or just another crush (another crush)  
Do you catch a breath,  
When i look at you,  
Are you holding back,  
Like the way i do,  
Cause' i'm tryin tryin to walk away,  
But i know this crush aint' going  
Away ya ya ya yaaa (this crush ain't)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa (goin' away)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa (when you're all alone  
All that we could be,  
Where this thing could go (going awayyyy)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa"_

* * *

**A/N: *sigh of relief* I did it! I finished Ittoki's chapter. Woo! Hope you guys enjoy the cuteness in this one as well. :D Sorry i won't be updating at all on Monday cause i'm super busy on that day with my school fair but i'll be sure to update on Tuesday. **


	5. Chapter 5: Syo Kurusu - Bad Guys Want

_**ItsmyCircusnow: Since i'm on a role today i thought as well do Syo's chapter as well. The song i picked for this one i thought would fit Syo's view of Nanami. Yeah... XD Besides i like! Enjoy!**_

_**P.S: Thanks for the Reviews, faves and follows everyone. I'm glad you guys like these! **_

_**Song: Girl All the Bad Guys Want by Bowling for Soup**_

_**Double P.S: I switched the lyrics up a little for this but only for Nanami's name. Everything else is the original song except i shortened it. I was thinking what song would go for Syo's chapter and this song was screaming "me!" so i picked it. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Syo Kurusu - Girl all the Bad Guys Want**_

_"8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin'  
To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me.  
Her name is Nanami, she's a rocker with a nose ring,  
She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means."_

She understands him and how he looks up to his idol, Hyuuga-sensei. He respects her because she understands how it feels to look up to an idol like she does for HAYATO. Lately something else started appearing in his heart for Nanami and it made his heart beat really fast causing him to stutter.

Syo was in the lounge laying on the couch reading a magazine that was full of the season's new hats when Nanami walked in and spotted him. He looked up from the magazine at her and put it down getting up to great her.

"Hey Nanami!" He ran up to her grinning. She smiled warmly back at him.

"Morning Syo-kun!"

"How's my Number 1 fan doing?" He started to pet her head as she blushed a little. Her hair was so soft he didn't want to stop but he pulled his hand away.

"_And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
She doesn't notice me!_

Cause she is watchin' wrestling  
Creamin' over tough guys  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes"

"I'm f-fine. You look very happy this morning Syo-kun." Syo grinned.

"Of course! My new movie is going to be in theaters today! Want to come see it with me Nanami?" He was grinning at her hoping she would say yes then it could be like they were going on a date together and his heart beat fast just thinking about it. Haruka smiled and nodded

"Yes! I would like to come see it!" Syo jumped up pumping his fist in the air yelling a "Yahoo!" through the whole room.

"Then you might want to grab my present i gave you and well head over there." He grinned. She ran to her room grabbing the hat he gave her putting it on and ran back to him. He blushed at how cute she looked with it on and grabbed her hand pulling her along. "Lets go!"

_"It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!"_

**At the Movie Theater...**

They got into the theater and picked out their seats. They were so excited to see what a great job Syo did. The movie came on and they were smiling through it. Then a scene was coming up that looked scary. It involved zombies coming after the girl and Syo's character was running to come save her. The girl screamed and Nanami jumped hiding into Syo. Syo's face immediately went a brighter red then Ittoki's hair and looked at the girl hugging into him for protection. Syo put a hand on Haruka's back rubbing her back to let her know she's safe.

Haruka peeked up to see if the scary scene went away or if it was still there. It was like this through the whole movie as Haruka kept hiding into Syo without even realizing what she was doing. Syo didn't mind it at all and helped comfort her through the scary parts. The movie was ending as Syo's character defeated all the monsters and looked at the girl saying "I will always protect you." Syo looked at Haruka thinking the same thing he did during the filming of it. They got up and left the theater. They went to go get ice cream and sat down.

"Nanami i'm sorry i forgot to tell you about the scary parts in the movie." Syo looked down. Haruka looked up at him and smiled

"It's ok Syo-kun. I still enjoyed it and i think you did an amazing job! You really felt like a hero to me!" Syo's cheek's blushed a little at her response and he turned to finish eating his ice cream. Haruka smiled and finished eating hers.

_"She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange  
Her cd changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad  
She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty  
She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have_

_And when she walks,_  
_All the wind blows and the angels sing._  
_She'll never notice me!_

_Cause she is watchin' wrestling_  
_Creamin' over tough guys_  
_Listenin' to rap metal_  
_Turntables in her eyes_

_She likes 'em with a mustache_  
_Racetrack season pass_  
_Drivin' in a Trans-Am_  
_Does a mullet make a man?"_

They were walking down the shop's when Syo spotted a hat shop so they decided to go in. They were amazed at all the hats and Syo came up with an idea.

"Hey Nanami want to try on hats and see how they look on each other?" Syo was curious wanting to see how some of the hats looked on her. She nodded and so they went around the store trying on many different hats.

"That one looks great on you Syo-kun!" Syo looked in the mirror grinning and agreeing.

"Your right. You have great taste in fashion Nanami!" She smiled warmly at him while he blushed a little at her. His turn for trying on hats was done. He now wanted to see her try on some hats. She picked one that was pink with flowers on it and a peace sign.

_"There she goes again_  
_With fishnets on, and dreadlocks in her hair_  
_She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated_  
_All I wanted was to see her naked!_

_Now I am watchin' wrestling_  
_Tryin' to be a tough guy_  
_Listenin' to rap metal_  
_Turntables in my eyes_  
_I can't grow a mustache_  
_And I ain't got no season pass_  
_All I got's a moped...moped...moped..."_

"That looks cute on you Nanami!" He couldn't help but blush. She looked amazing in it. She took off the hat looking sad while his eyes went wide at this.

"What's wrong Nanami?" He looked worried at her. She then looked up at him grabbing her first hat ever, the hat Syo gave her as a sign of her being the first fan of his fanclub and she hugged it slightly.

"But i like the hat you gave me Syo-kun. It means a lot to you and you gave it to me." Syo smiled at her reply and then took her into a hug. She was right. She understood him as always. Haruka's eyes widdened at the hug and she blushed a little. Syo realesed her and put the hat on her head smiling at her.

"We don't have to get a new hat then if you don't want one." He then grabbed her hand and they started to head back to the dorm's.

When they got back they saw the guys watching T.V and playing video games. Syo and Nanami walked in and Natsuki ran up to Syo hugging him. "SYO-CHAN! Where have you guys been?" Syo growled yelling at Natsuki to let him go. He then sighed.

"Nanami and I went to go see a movie then went shopping, That's all!" The guys slightly glared at him thinking, _So in other words he's saying they went on a Date. _

Haruka smiled at Syo bowing. "Thank you for comforting me during the movie Syo-kun" The guys looked at Syo with jealously in their eyes shining. Syo blushed bright red and waved his hands.

"N-No problem Nanami!" Syo looked at her smiling and thinking "_Besides i said i would always protect you, like a hero..."_

_"It's like a bad movie_  
_She is lookin' through me_  
_If you were me, then you'd be_  
_Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"_  
_As I fail miserably,_  
_Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want._

_She's the girl all the bad guys want!_  
_She's the girl all the bad guys want!_  
_She's the girl all the bad guys want!_  
_She's the girl all the bad guys want!_  
_(There she goes again)_  
_She's the girl all the bad guys want!_  
_She's the girl all the bad guys want!_  
_(There she goes again)_  
_She's the girl all the bad guys want!_  
_She's the girl all the bad guys want!"_

* * *

**A/N: I am on a role today! YAY! I got Syo's chapter done. I'll be doing Tokiya's next. Also i will be adding the Quartet Night sempai's in this as well along with Cecil (since he's part of Starish), Ringo-Sensei and Hyuuga-sensei. Is there anyone else i'm forgetting? Before you say the principal i was thinking of not adding him in it. Sorry.**

**Well i'm hoping you enjoyed Syo's chapter. I think the movie part is totally touching~! Also if you have any idea's for me to add into these chapters please let me know and i'll try my best! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: Tokiya Ichinose - Never Knew

**ItsmyCircusNow: Well the Ag fair was terrible. I was out in the blazzing hot sun, my feet were hurting and a stupid judge yelling. Best part was my godmother taking me to HomeTown buffet where i was in air conditioning and ate food like crazy since i hadn't eaten all day long. **

**OMG! I'm excited for the new Doctor Who episode today. We hopefully get to find out the Doctor's name. Yeah sorry i'm randomly rambling. Anyway onto Tokiya's chapter!**

**I had trouble debating on what song i should use for Tokiya so i hope you guys like it. XD I thought it would fit because it's so cute. The idea is thanks to a Skip Beat Video with the Song!**

**Song: Never Knew i Needed By Ne-Yo**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Tokiya Ichinose - Never Knew I Needed**_

_For the way you changed my plans  
For being the perfect distraction  
For the way you took the idea that I have  
Of everything that I wanted to have  
And made me see there was something missing, oh yeah_

Tokiya was in the practice room trying to come up with lyrics to the song Nanami gave him. He was holding a pencil looking out the window. Many thoughts running through his mind of Nanami's warm smiles along with her saying she always wants to hear him singing. A warm smile suddenly came to his cool face as he thought about it.

There was a sudden knock on the door and Tokiya turned around looking at the door. "Come in!" He then saw Nanami walk through the door holding a shopping bag. She walked over to where he was sitting with a bright smile no her face.

"Ichinose-san, I went to the store and got everyone some snacks. Would you like some?" He looked at her calm but then the tiny smile appeared on his face as he nodded. "Yes that sounds good. Thanks"

Nanami pulled out bags of Japanese Gummies, Chocolates, fruit candies and crackers. Just as she was about to set them on the desk she looked to see Tokiya working on lyrics. "I'm sorry Ichinose-san! I didn't mean to bother you well you were working!"

Tokiya laughed a little on the inside while hiding his smile behind his hand. "It's ok Nanami. Besides...i need to take a little break. Why don't you join me?"Nanami smiled nodding.

_For the ending of my first begin  
(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)  
And for the rare and unexpected friend  
(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)  
For the way you're something that I'd never choose  
But at the same time, something I don't wanna lose  
And never wanna be without ever again_

Tokiya and Nanami went to the lounge to take a break. They had the Snacks Nanami got on the coffee table along with cups of tea. Nanami and Tokiya were sitting on opposites sides of the table.

Inside Tokiya's Mind: _"I don't know what to talk about. I don't want to act cold towards her like i have before. I've been trying my hardest to be warmer to her. I know she brings smiles to my face and makes me laugh unlike anyone else but i seem to be cold towards her sometimes."_

Inside Haruka's Mind: "_Oh wow i've always dreamed about doing things like this with Hayato-sama and i actually am. Even if Ichinose-san doesn't go by the name Hayato anymore."_

They looked at each other before the guys came in and saw them sitting in the lounge looking at each other. Tokiya and Haruka then jumped up startled by the guys sudden entrance, the most startled was Tokiya but he kept a cool face. Ren leaned towards Tokiya's face.

"So what are you two doing in here?" Tokiya crossed his arms.

"Nothing that concerns you. Nanami and I are just taking a break." Nanami smiled warmly.

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
So when you were here I had no idea  
You the best thing I never knew I needed  
So now it's so clear, I need you here always_

A few minutes later all the guys sat in the lounge with Tokiya and Nanami. The guys were watching Tokiya like hawks to make sure he didn't pull a move on Nanami with them around. Tokiya sat there with a cool face like always and drank his tea. Nanami was eating some gummies and talking to the guys.

Suddenly the door bell rang and everyone looked up. Syo ran to the door saying he would answer it. Everyone waited for him to come back. A few minutes late he came back with a shocked expression on his face.

"What's wrong Kurusu?" Masato asked. Syo looked at them still shocked before talking.

"Nanami...one of your childhood friends came over with a box full of your stuff from your room at your grandma's house." Nanami gasped a little jumping. No! No! She didn't want anyone to see. She didn't want him to see most of all. It would just embarrass her.

"Why are you shocked Syo and Nanami? What's so bad about it?" Asked Cecil confused on what was wrong along with the other guys.

_My accidental happily  
(Ever after)  
The way you smile and how you comfort me  
(With your laughter)  
I must admit you were not a part of my book  
But now if you open it up and take a look  
You're the beginning and the end of every chapter_

Nanami's childhood friend Mai came through the room with a box full of posters and CD's with none other then Hayato aka Tokiya's face on them. Nanami's face went bright red as she looked down to the ground. She didn't want him to see how big of a fan she was of him. The other guys started to glare at Tokiya while Tokiya had a somewhat shocked expression appearing on his face with a slight blush.

Mai walked up to Nanami looking at her with a big smile "Hey Haruka! I brought your Hayato stuff from your grandma's house like you requested." Mai looked at Haruka wondering why she was blushing. She then looked at the guys around her who Haruka composed songs for and saw Tokiya. She blinked her eyes looking at him then looked at the HAYATO CD then back at Tokiya. She repeated this for a couple of seconds until she started giggling like crazy.

"OMG! Haruka so you actually met HAYATO! Your actually singing songs for HAYATO! That is so awesome! Oh...so that's why you wanted me to bring these to you in private." Mai laughed nervously realizing what she did. The guys glared at Tokiya even more as he put back on his cool calm face. Mai grabbed Haruka's hand walking out of the room of guys. Haruka looked up and walked to her room with Mai following her. They set the stuff inside her room and went back to the lounge.

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
So when you were here I had no idea  
(When you were here)  
You the best thing I never knew I needed  
(That I needed)  
So now it's so clear, I need you here always  
(Now it's so clear)_

Who knew that I could be  
(Who knew that I could be)  
So unexpectedly  
(So unexpectedly)  
Undeniably happier  
Sitting with you right here, right here next to me  
Girl, you're the best

Tokiya walked out of the lounge heading to his room when he overheard Nanami and her friend Mai talking about something around the corner.

"So your singing songs for Hayato along with the other guys! That is so cool Haruka. I'm glad your dream came true." Haruka smiled brightly

"I am too. But i like writing songs for the rest of the guys too. Ichinose-san and the others are wonderful singers everyone likes. I'm proud to be their composer." They both giggled. "So Haruka... does Hayato know your his number 1 fan?" Haruka blushed "W-What? I-I mean i like him...n-not like that but i think he's a great singer! He touches my heart with his music!"

Tokiya smiled. Not a little smile but a real big smile this time. He was glad to know she was his fan and that she still loved his songs to this day. His heart felt warm everytime he thought of her. He was touching her heart with his music while she was touching his heart. He was glad to know a little part of him was with her before and now he was with her right here and now. He enjoyed signing her lovely songs. He was glad he helped make part of her dream come true because she helped make his dreams come true.

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed_

_(Said I needed)_  
_So when you were here I had no idea_  
_(When you were here)_  
_(Said I had no idea)_  
_You're the best thing I never knew I needed_  
_(That I needed)_  
_So now it's so clear I need you here always_  
_(Now it's so clear)_  
_(So clear, so clear, I need you always)_

_Now it's so clear, I need you here always_

* * *

**A/N: I randomly came up with the idea of Nanami's childhood friend bringing her stuff from her room like HAYATO posters and such XD. I thought it would be cute and it is. Well hope you guys liked this chapter. Next is Cecil's! Oh yeah which reminds me...Next week Cecil's episode comes out! Can't wait to see it :D I liked Natsuki's with Satsuki and all. Well see ya! Thanks for the reviews everyone. I know have some idea's for some other people's chapters. **


	7. Chapter 7: Cecil Aijima - Hey Juliet

**TheDoctorsImpossibleGirl: Hey my lovely readers! Yeah i changed my username. It used to be "Itsmycircusnow" Anyway sorry i haven't updated lately. Been super busy with school and my birthday is tomorrow, turning 17! May 27th WOO! *puts on birthday hat* So yeah. Been pretty busy. Anyway i saw Cecil's episode and i started screaming at the end for him walking away like that. Grrrr so yeah. Anyway hope you guys like this chapter. ^_^**

**So i looked all over for something i would use for Cecil's song and well i came up with this. I was going to use this song at the end for well Spoliers! All i'm gonna say. I have another song to use in mind so no prob. Hope you guys like!**

**Song: Hey Juliet by LMNT**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Cecil Aijima - Hey Juliet**_

_Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
Every time I see you pass  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast  
I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal  
'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you trying to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me_

Cecil was up sitting in a tree pondering over the thoughts in his head about the girl he loved. He was holding his necklace in his hands thanking the muses for helping him find her. She freed him from his life long curse with her love and music. He smiled as images of her hugging him as a cat and holding her in his arms as a cat when they went to sleep ran through his head. He had trouble getting to sleep ever since he became human again because he was so use to cuddling up into her warm still had his cat like ways in him but he was glad to be human once again.

He then started thinking that maybe he could take Haruka back to his home and marry her since she is _his _princess. Besides he was a real life prince and they have to marry a princess. Cecil was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Haruka humming a tune sitting on a bench outside looking at the water. She was composing a new song in the fresh air. Cecil smiled and jumped down running towards her. She jumped turning around to see Cecil.

"Oh Cecil-kun...you scared me!" She said trying to catch her breath. He smiled at how cute she was. He then sat next to her on the bench as she wrote down more music notes. Cecil looked at her curious. She then looked up to see him looking at her she then started to get nervous as he kept looking at her with a smile. He could look at her forever.

"Haruka, is that a new song for STARISH?" Cecil asked as Haruka nodded happily. Cecil's mind then started to wander again as he was thinking about wanting to become an idol. At first he was against it but now he wanted to become one. To bring smiles to people's faces and not only that but sing Haruka's songs that set him free. As Cecil snapped out of his trance he looked to see Haruka look down at her note book with a frustrated look as she bit her lip.

"Haruka do you want to take a break and come with me?" Haruka looked up at Cecil then down at her notebook as she closed it. She needed a break so she thought she might as well. Cecil put out his hand as Haruka kindly accepted it.

"Cecil-kun, where are we going exactly?" Haruka asked as Cecil smiled warmly leading the way as she followed behind.

"You'll see!"

_(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet_

_Girl you got me on my knees  
Beggin' please, baby please  
Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying  
Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way  
Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance_

Haruka and Cecil ran into a rose garden like maze as Cecil was holding her hand leading the way through it to the middle. When they reached the middle a Gazebo with roses and status were all around it along with vines. They ran and sat under it enjoying the view. It felt so relaxing to Haruka. The view was beautiful and simply relaxing. She felt like she had been here before in a dream. Haruka then closed her eyes as something bright appeared before her. Cecil looked down to see Haruka had fallen asleep. He moved her to her head on his lap as he petted her hair. It was an action she did to him when he was a cat and it felt comforting to him so he did it to Haruka.

In Haruka's dream a black cat she knew appeared before her. She started to run towards it screaming "Kuppuru! Kuppuru! Where have you been?" As she got closer to the cat it suddenly started to glow.

Cecil watched as Haruka started to stir in her sleep then mumbled "Kuppuru..." Cecil's eyes widened as he stroked her hair saying "I'm here Haruka. I'm Here! It's me Kuppuru! Your Kuppuru!"

In Haruka's dream the cat was glowing and it started to change into someone. Haruka looked confused as she stared at what was happening. The cat Kuppuru then turned into Cecil right before her eyes. She looked into his eyes as she saw the same eyes that Kuppuru has. She hugged him crying a bit.

She then opened her eyes as she saw Cecil looking down at her stroking her hair. She blinked a few times trying to process all that happened then jolted up.

"C-Cecil-kun...I fell asleep! I'm sorry. It was just so relaxing here!" She said nervously remembering her dream. Could it be possible that Cecil was Kuppuru or was she just having a crazy dream?

"it's ok Haruka. That's why i brought you here. To relax and help you figure out the rest of your song. It's a place blessed by the muses." He smiled at her as she got off his lap and stood up. She smiled brightly as music notes came to her head. She clapped her hands together.

"Yes! I have figured out the rest of the song. Thanks Cecil-kun!" He got up and grabbed her hand leading her out of the maze and back to the bench where they were before.

_I know you really want me_  
_I hear your friends talk about me_  
_So why you tryin' to do without me_  
_When you got me_  
_Where you want me_  
_You don't have to say forever_  
_For us to hang together_  
_So hear me when I say_  
_Hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet_  
_I think you're fine_  
_You really blow my mind_  
_Maybe someday, you and me can run away_  
_I just want you to know_  
_I wanna be your Romeo_  
_Hey Juliet_

The other guys went outside looking for Haruka only to find her and Cecil sitting on a bench laughing and talking. They gave some glares off as they made their way over to the two of them the sempai's following behind. Haruka and Cecil turned around to see them.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Asked Masato. Haruka smiled at him.

"Cecil was helping me write the new song i have for you guys. I couldn't have gotten it done without his help!" Cecil blushed at what Haruka said as the guys gave off a little hint of jealousy.

"Anything for my princess" Cecil looked at Haruka and purred into her side rubbing against her arm like a cat would. Haruka looked down blushing a bit but felt a need to pet him since he was acting like a cat. It reminded her of the dream she had. The other guys mouths were wide open while some where glaring. The sempai's looked confused.

_Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet_

* * *

**A/N: OMG! I adore Cecil so much! Cecil and Ai are my two fave guys. XD so yeah. Hope you guys liked this adorable chapter. Now since all of STARISH is done we will be moving onto the QUARTET NIGHT Sempai's! *Hears people cheering* I know! I know! Now your only going to have to guess on which sempai i'll be writing about in the next chapter MWA HA HA HA! The torture of waiting...*Remembers she has to wait until november for a new doctor who episode* The torture...**

**So anyway Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows everyone! Glad you are all enjoying this. Now keep calm and Marry the Utapri! See ya~!**


	8. Chapter 8: Reiji Kotobuki - Daddy's Girl

**ItsMyCircusNow: Hey dear readers. Yes i changed my name back to my original username. I was going through a Doctor who withdrawl and couldn't help myself. T.T Anyway i saw a request on another one of my stories about an old story i wrote called "What you hate about yourself, I'll Love" and the person wanted it back. I deleted the story a long time ago because i was going through a really hard time in my life while being a new writer as well. **

**Yesterday i reuploaded the new version of the story. If you guys are into the anime Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler feel free to read it. It's about my OC running away from home and joining the circus. She connects with the character Snake and they both change each other's life forever. I only uploaded the first chapter. I'll be putting some of my fanfic on Deviantart as well. **

**Now about the new UtaPri episode. Cecil i told you to come back and you did. Clever kitty! The new rivals "Heavens" are going down cause our STARISH is so going to win! I honestly thought the rivals were going to be the sempais XD. Yep! Also my b-day party was fun. Got to wear a real life Geisha's kimono! No kidding! The kimono is 71 years old, made before WW1 and still in perfect shape. So pretty~!**

**Alright enough of my blabbing. This chapter is about Reiji *also likes Reiji but finds his voice to not fit him well* **

**I NEED IDEAS FOR AI-AI"S, CAMUS, AND RAN-RAN's CHAPTER! Help me~! I was going to do Ai's chapter first but decided to do Reiji's because i was having MAJOR writers block on Ai's. **

**Now onto the story~!**

**Honestly...i struggled with this chapter...hope you like Reiji's song. I need more idea's! I was thinking over songs and this came to mind because of the one seen in the car with Haruka and Reiji in Reiji's route. Yeah...**

**Song: Daddy's Little Girl by Jesse McCartney**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Reiji Kotobuki - Daddy's Little Girl**_

_You just turned eighteen a week ago  
You want to learn what you don't know  
You're grown up don't need permission  
Find out what you've been missin'  
It took some time but now you really want to figure out  
Just what it is that all the other girls are talkin' 'bout_

Reiji was sitting in the lounge with his members. He was reading a magazine while Camus was drinking Earl Grey Tea, Ran-Ran was looking out the window, and Ai-Ai was observing everyone else.

STARISH and their composer the pinkish red haired girl walked into the lounge chatting. Reiji put down the magazine looking at his two Kouhai's Ittoki and Tokiya.

"Hey Otoyan and Tokki! Glad to see you guys are finally up!" Reiji smiled at his two students. He looked over at Haruka smiling as well. She looked pretty cute in her outfit today. She was smiling beautifully as usual and something warm started to stir in Reiji's heart just by looking at her.

Haruka looked around for something while everyone looked at her puzzled.

"What are you looking for Nanami?" Asked Syo

Haruka looked in her purse and pulled out a list. "Oh i found it. I was going to go grocery shopping today for items we need." She then looked down. "But it's a specific grocery store i need to go to and it's far away."

Reiji walked towards her taking his car keys out of his pocket and sticking them up in the air. "If you need a ride there i can help you with that! I have a car."

Haruka looked up at him smiling. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Some of the guys were giving of a jealous vibe as they looked at them.

_And it's driving you're mama crazy_  
_'Cause daddy's little girl is now my baby_

_I think you're ready baby_  
_I think you're ready baby_  
_Come on and get it baby_  
_I think you're_  
_I think you're_

Haruka and Reiji were driving to the store in Reiji's green car. They were chatting about random things to help kill the awkward silence. Reiji wanted to learn more about this cute little girl with him right now. He's had girlfriends before but this girl was different from all the other girls.

"So what kind of things are you interested in Haru-Haru?" Haruka looked up at him smiling.

"Well i like music and writing songs." Reiji looked down at her a bit before looking back at the road. That wasn't what he was meaning.

"No i mean...are you into _That _kind of stuff?" Haruka looked up at him confused but then her brain finally added the pieces together blushing from the embarressment.

"U-uh um..." Reiji then started laughing a little as Haruka looked up at him still blushing.

"You know i could teach you if you want help." He looked over at her winking and then looked back at the road as Haruka blushed from his reply.

They arrived at the store and got out of the car. Haruka pulled out her list and they walked into the store together.

She looked around for things on her list while Reiji followed behind her. He kept giving her a lustful look.

When they went to get the last thing on there list the watermelon Reiji suddenly grabbed Haruka's hand pulling her over to him. He leaned in close to her face as she was blushing a bright red. He kissed her on the forehead then kissed her gently on her lips pulling apart.

Haruka looked at him blushing a brighter red and standing there stunned. Reiji then went and grabbed the watermelon then grabbed the stunned Haruka's hand dragging her to the check out line as he chuckled to himself.

_You've always followed all the rules_  
_Done just what you're supposed to_  
_Stick the key in the ignition and light it up_  
_Have a taste of what it's like to be old enough_  
_Move your body baby let me see you work it_  
_Looking at you make me wanna blow a circuit_

_And it's driving you're mama crazy_  
_'Cause daddy's little girl is now my baby_

As Haruka and Reiji were driving back Haruka remained looking out the window as Reiji kept looking over now and then at her.

There was something different about this girl. Something that kept pulling him towards her. No matter how much he tried to fight it it would always pull him tighter towards her.

Haruka then took her eyes off the window and looked up at Reiji. He looked at her smiling. She blushed and looked out the window again.

Reiji pulled off to the side of the road and turned off the car. Haruka turned to look at him for a sign as to why he had stopped but then saw him leaning in towards her.

He stroked her cheek and leaned his face close towards her. "Why are you avoiding me?" He asked her with a suave voice.

She looked at him blushing a brighter red. "I- i'm not avoiding you Kotobuki-san." He gave off a chuckle stroking her cheek more.

"Now your not since your looking into my eyes. Like i said, if you want, i can teach you about _That_ stuff. I am a sempai after all." He grinned at her as she blushed even deeper she was a red hot tomato. He got up and started the car again. Haruka sat there blushing.

_I think you're ready baby_  
_I think you're ready baby_  
_Come on and get it baby_  
_I think you're, I think you're_  
_I think you're ready baby_  
_Daddy's little girl is ready baby yeah_  
_I think you're ready baby_  
_I think you're, I think you're_

_Tell me girl if I'm mistaken_  
_All the signals that you're makin'_  
_Brought you to the road you're takin'_  
_So come on, come on_  
_Come on, come on, let's go_  
_Girl shake what your mama gave you_  
_Shake it like you're trying to break it_  
_'Bout to start an earthquake_

Reiji and Haruka arrived back at the dorm. They got the grocery's and walked into the building. They were putting things away in the kitchen when Reiji suddenly hugged Haruka from behind. She gasped from the random action and was blushing. The guys suddenly walked in and caught them. The STARISH boys started to glare at him along with his own partners.

Reiji let go of the blushing Haruka putting his hand's up as if he was innocent "I didn't do anything. I just couldn't help myself. Haru-Haru needed a hug! She's way to cute!" Reiji then turned around to wink at Haruka as she finished putting things away.

Sure he was a bit of a prankster, and a pervert but he couldn't help but like this girl who kept strangely pulling him towards her. She made him feel happy for once. She made him feel complete.

_I think you're ready baby  
I think you're ready baby  
Come on and get it baby  
I think you're, I think you're  
I think you're ready baby  
Daddy's little girl is ready baby yeah  
I think you're ready baby  
I think you're, I think you're_

* * *

**A/N: Honestly i like Reiji. He's adorable and i can kinda relate to the guy and all. Hope you guys liked his chapter. I had to work super duper hard on this! **

**Also please, Give me some idea's for Ai's, Camus' and Ranmaru's chapters! That would really help me get their's up quicker. Maybe even idea's for Ringo's chapter. I already got an idea from someone who reviewed for Hyuuga's chapter!**

**So i'm reading the new otome game review for the Uta Pri All Star game about the sempais and that is were i got the idea for Reiji's chapter and a little of his personality. Hope you guys liked~! The Next Sempai will be a surprise. Guess if you want XD**


	9. Chapter 9: Ai Mikaze - What is Love

**ItsMyCircusNow: Hello dear readers~! I'm finally doing Ai's chapter. *hears fans roaring* I know! I know! I had some difficulty writing his chapter but i finally got it. So the new episode where Heavens goes against STARISH and where that one guy kinda flirts with Haruka in front of the others. All i gotta say is "SHIT JUST GOT REAL!" **

**I kept screaming that during the episode. But we all know our STARISH will win! Woop! Woop! Now enough. Onto Ai-Ai's chapter!**

**Song: What is Love By Haddaway (Had to do it! You know it! He's was practically asking for it!)**

**P.S: Sorry i took so long to update. I was stressing over the weekend and busy. I'm also busy with finals. School gets out on tuesday. Woop then i began my "Operation Summer Stay Away Plan" so i won't be on here as much.**

**As for Tokiya's episode it had me crying too. So beautiful~!**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Ai Mikaze - What is Love?**_

_What is love_  
_Oh baby, don't hurt me_  
_Don't hurt me no more_  
_Oh, baby don't hurt me_  
_Don't hurt me no more_

_What is love_  
_Yeah_

Ai was standing outside looking over at the lake. He was deep in though about something and...someone.

Images of the STARISH guys and their composer together flashed through his mind. There faces held that one emotion he was trying to figure out. Love.

The STARISH guys were obviously all in love with their composer but why? Maybe she could teach him about love too?

Ai then decided to ask Haruka if she could be his love coach and teach him about the confusing emotion.

Speak about perfect timing Haruka came outside the door with her hands full of song sheets. She looked startled to see Ai outside.

"Oh Mikaze-san...you scared me. I didn't know you were out here!" She exclaimed a little nervous to the teal haired boy. He looked at her with a serious look.

"According to my data everyone in STARISH seems to be in love with you. I've decided that your going to teach me about love."

Haruka looked at him confused on what he was talking about. She blinked a couple times then decided to give the teal haired boy an answer.

"Y-you got it all wrong! I-I'm not the one to come to about love advice or anything" She was waving her hands up and down shaking her head to the sides.

Ai looked at her with a bit of a glare. If that wasn't going to work then he thought of something else. The plan B!

"Fine...then i'll just study you. How about we go on a "Date?" Haruka blushed a tiny bit and decided to agree with the boy. He clearly wasn't going to drop this no matter what she did.

_Oh, I don't know why you're not there  
I give you my love, but you don't care  
So what is right and what is wrong  
Gimme a sign  
_

_What is love  
baby, don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more  
What is love  
baby, don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more  
_

Haruka and Ai were walking around the mall. They were walking by many stores in the mall.

They suddenly walked by a store covered by hearts and Ai suddenly grabbed Haruka's hand dragging her into the store.

"Haruka this must be the love store. It has many hearts in it" Haruka looked around then laughed nervously.

"Mikaze-san...that's just a sign that Valentines day is in a week. That's all." Ai looked at Haruka with an eyebrow up in confusement. She sighed and blushed a bit.

"What's Valentines day?" Ai asked.

"Valentines day is a day where you give presents like chocolate or roses to the one you love or like to remind them that they mean a lot to you. I don't really know how it started." Ai took his eyes off her and looked at the roses in front of them surrounded by hearts. A thought then appeared in his mind.

Ai picked out a rose and handed it to Haruka bending down on one knee. "Will you be my Valentine?"

Haruka blushed like crazy at his action and nodded her head not even realizing what she was doing.

Ai looked at Haruka then felt his heart pace start to speed up. He even began to feel warm. He had never felt this way before maybe he was malfunctioning or maybe this was love?

_Oh, I don't know, what can I do_  
_What else can I say, it's up to you_  
_I know we're one, just me and you_  
_I can't go on_

_What is love_  
_baby, don't hurt me_  
_Don't hurt me no more_  
_What is love_  
_baby, don't hurt me_  
_Don't hurt me no more_

_Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh_  
_Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh_

_What is love, oooh, oooh, oooh_  
_What is love, oooh, oooh, oooh_

They continued walking around the mall then decided to go and get coffee. They sat down at a table looking at the view around them.

They could hear people talking saying "Oh what a cute little couple!" and "Young love!"

Haruka started to blush from their comments. She avoided looking at Ai for a while.

Ai on the other hand started getting a blush that was appearing on his face. His heart started to fast yet again and his body was getting warm.

He looked down to see Haruka's hands on the table. He had an urge to grab them and hold them in his but he ignored it.

"_Is this the feeling of love? Wanting to hold hands? your heart racing? Your body getting warm? Never wanting to leave this person's side?" _Ai thought to himself. He decided to break the awkward silence between them and ask her.

"Haruka...what are the symptoms of love?" Haruka jumped a little and looked at him. She didn't really know what to say until she thought of what her grandma would tell her when she was little about her mom and dad.

"Well...My grandma told me love is patient. Love is kind. but it can also be confusing and make a fool out of us too. Love is never-ending. You adore the little things the person does. You adore their perfections and you also adore their flaws. You want to always be with the person and it hurts when your apart, like a piece of you is missing. You get butterflies in your stomach, your heart races, you have a spark. Love is Love." She smiled at him while he looked at her with a shocked expression.

He was beginning to realize these kinds of feelings he was growing for her. He then thought of how the STARISH guys were feeling the same feelings too.

He smiled and began to laugh clutching his chest. Tears were coming out of his eyes.

Haruka concerned ran over to him. "Mikaze-kun, are you ok?"

He nodded his head laughing a little and wiping away his tears. He then started to pat Haruka on her head as she looked up at him. "Thanks Haruka." He then gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Haruka looked at him shocked and confused. He then grabbed her hand walking home. "_Thank you..."_

_I want no other, no other lover_  
_This is our life, our time_  
_When we are together, I need you forever_  
_Is it love_

_What is love_  
_baby, don't hurt me_  
_Don't hurt me no more_  
_What is love_  
_baby, don't hurt me_  
_Don't hurt me no more_

When Haruka and Ai got back they walked into the lounge still holding hands. The guys heard them walking in and ran up to them. They looked at them glaring at what they were doing.

Haruka released her hand from Ai's and went up to the boys. "Sorry if we worried you. Mikaze-kun and I went to the mall."

The guys smiled at her but then glared at Ai once again. "It's alright Little Lamb. As long as your safe that's all that matters." Ren said.

Reiji walked up to Ai along with Ranmaru and Camus. Reiji patted Ai's back. "How was your date Ai-Ai?" He had his happy face on but Ai could also tell from his voice that Reiji was jealous too. "_Oh so he likes her too" _Ai thought.

Ai looked at Reiji with his usual pokerface. "Good. Very good." The guys were glaring at him again.

Haruka then walked up to Ai. "I'll work on a piece of music as a valentine for you. How does that sound?" The guys then gasped and glared at Ai even more.

"What are you guys talking about? Valentine? You guys are valentines?" The guys yelled together.

Haruka blushed and nodded. They guys were then pointing at Ai and yelling with Ranmaru and Camus standing in the back watching the morons fight.

Ai looked over at Haruka as she looked out the window. "_Thanks again...my love..."_

_Yeah_

_Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh_  
_Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh_

_What is love?_

* * *

**A/N: I'm finally done with Ai's chapter. *Hears people roaring and throwing things in joy* Yeah i know! I know! I'm sorry. I had a lot come up and couldn't get it done till now. T.T**

**I think i made the ending way too cute XD So i hope you guys enjoyed it. I don't know when i'll work on the other chapter since my project is about to begin. I mostly update things on the weekends unless i have free time on the weekdays like now. **

**I might be updating the story at night because that's the only time i'll be on the computer while doing my project. **

**Let me know what you think of this chapter. Review and feel free to share this story with people who like UtaPri too!**

**Also if your a fan of the anime/manga, Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, then please check out my OC/Snake story, What you hate about yourself, i'll love!  
**

**Thanks for reading~! **


	10. Chapter 10: Camus - I'm a Slave 4 you

**ItsMyCircusNow: It's 12 PM, my family is asleep, It's summer and i'm freakin bored! So since my operation summer stay away seems to be failing...all i can do is update my fanfic chapters right now on my stories. *sighs***

**Honestly i don't know what to do for Camus' chapter. Heh heh. So my brain will think of something. *light bulb goes off in her head as she gets a wonderful idea. Author starts grinning evily* FANSERVICE! **

**Well i hope you guys enjoy this chapter. This is my first shot at giving fanservice. **

**Now the song i picked for this chapter you can blame on Camus' route in the All-Star game! It came to my mind because of it.**

**Song: I'm a Slave 4 you By Britney Spears**

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Camus - I'm a Slave 4 you**_

_I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too._  
_And I need to do what I feel like doing._  
_So let me go and just listen._

_All you people look at me like I'm a little girl._  
_Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world._

Camus was up on the balcony with his members of QUARTET NIGHT. They were watching their juniors that were down below talking to the girl with pinkish hair. He couldn't understand what they saw in her. She was a very plain, common girl.

Sure she composed good music but she was better fit to be a maid in his eyes. Maid's were boring and did whatever their master said.

Camus was pulled out his thoughts by Reiji replying to something Haruka said. "Well i can help you find a job!"

Camus looked over at Reiji then down at Haruka. Just as Haruka was about to reply Camus interuptted her. If she was looking for a job then Camus had the perfect one for her. Besides he was in need of a new maid to help clean his house. "I have a job you can do woman! You can be my maid. I'll pay you by the hour."

Everyone looked at Camus with their mouths wide open. The boys then started to imagine Haruka dressed up as a maid in a short maid dress saying "Welcome Home Master!"

Ittoki, Ai, Masato, Syo and Tokiya blushed from the image. Reiji smirked going over the image in his head.

Ren smirked "I would not treat My lady like a maid. She would be my lady and i would be her butler if she want's me to be." He leaned in towards Haruka while she blushed.

Cecil then *Coughs* Cockblocked *Coughs* and protested "Haruka is my princess and I'm her prince! Were meant to be together! It's has been decided by the muses themselves!"

As all the guys started arguing over why Haruka was mean to be with them Haruka looked up at Camus who was still waiting for an answer. "Well Woman what will it be?"

Haruka finally answered him. "I'll do it." The guys stopped arguing and looked at Haruka in shock. "So when do i begin?"

* * *

_Always saying little girl don't step into the club._  
_Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love._

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)_  
_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) (Do you like it)_  
_Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) (This feels good)_

Haruka walked up to a house that looked more like a manor that was deep in the forest. She looked around "Ah! Please don't tell me i'm lost? I followed the map Camus-Senpai gave me."

Camus then opened the door to find Haruka outside looking around frantically. He glared at her "Woman! What are you doing outside playing around? Come in!"

Haruka did as she was told and came in. The house even looked bigger on the inside. It was all white, clean and sparkly. Camus pulled out a long list and threw it at Haruka. She fought to stop it from falling out of her hands.

"This is your schedule for the days. You will clean my room then feed my dog Alexandra as well as what's on the list. You will find your uniform in your room upstairs on the right. Now get to work!" Haruka bowed and ran upstairs carrying the long list along with her stuff in it.

When she got to her room she found her uniform laying on the bed. Her room was huge and white as well. Everything in the room from the bed sheets to the curtains looked and felt like it was made from silk. She was amazed by it.

She put her stuff down and quickly changed into her uniform which was a maid uniform which hit her thighs and came with long black socks which covered most of her legs. After she finished getting dressed she looked at her list to see what she had to do.

As she was going downstairs she heard a knock at the door. She opened it and saw the guys standing outside. She bowed "Hello Everyone! Welcome!" They were blushing at how she looked. It was shocking to see their image come to life.

The guys walked in and Camus walked down the stairs shocked to see them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well we decided to come visit and to check up on Haru-Haru!" Reiji Exclaimed looking Haruka up and down.

Camus glared at Reiji feeling jealous over the way Reiji was looking at Haruka. She was his maid! How dare he look at her like that!

Camus grabbed Haruka pulling her towards him. "That's enough. As you can see she's fine. She was just getting ready to work." He pushed Haruka away from the guys toward's the hall. She blinked realizing he wanted her to get to work. She quickly bowed and left to go feed his dog.

_I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy._  
_But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy._

_What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?_  
_All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there._

_I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it._  
_I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it._

As Haruka was feeding Alexandra the guys were inside the house talking to Camus.

"Haru-chan looks so cute dressed up as a maid!" Natsuki exclaimed happily blushing.

"I should dress up as a butler and help her" Ren said. Masato glared over at Ren knowing what he was up to.

"According to my data that dress was a little to short on her" Ai pointed out

Ittoki was blushing and even starting to get a tiny nosebleed along with Syo.

Haruka then finished feeding Alexandra and walked into the room holding a tray of ice tea for the guys. They all stopped talking and everyone's eyes went on her. She was trying to stay balanced while holding the tray but then started to trip.

She then landed in Camus' arms with him holding the tray to where the glasses landed perfectly onto not leaving a spill. Haruka got up and Camus handed her the tray. "Woman you need to be more careful!"

She bowed and the guys got up getting their glasses of tea so she wouldn't stress herself out. They sat their sipping the tea. "Thank you Haruka. The tea is delicious!" Ittoki exclaimed happily.

She smiled happily taking the empty tray back into the kitchen. Camus watched her walk away realizing he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

A couple minutes later while everyone was looking around Camus' mansion he walked into the kitchen where Haruka was cleaning dishes. She looked over her shoulder to see Camus watching her. She stopped and turned around bowing.

"Is there anything i can do for you?" Haruka asked

Camus walks towards Haruka and caressed her cheek. She stared up at him blushing in shock. He looked into her eyes for a few minutes then broke away when he heard the guys walking into the kitchen.

The guys stood their looking at Haruka and Camus who were now standing away from each other.

"You two weren't doing anything weird well we were away?" Asked Tokiya

Haruka shook her head. Camus then said "I was just telling her to finish cleanning the dishes." Camus glared at them. Haruka was his maid not theirs. He could tell her to do anything and she would gladly obey.

_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,_  
_(I just wanna dance next to you)_  
_To another time and place._  
_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,_  
_(Are you ready)_  
_Leaving behind my name, my age._

_I'm a slave for you. (Take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it._  
_I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good)_  
_I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Baby)_

The guys were waiting downstairs as Haruka went back up to her room and changed out of her uniform. Just as she was about to grab her stuff and walk out the door someone came in.

Camus walked into her room and shut the door behind him. He looked at her again just like he did in the kitchen. She was slightly blushing at him.

Camus walked over to her and caressed her cheek again but then pulled her into a tight hug into his chest. She could feel his heart beating and could smell his scent which smelled like vanilla and mist.

She was shocked as to why Camus was acting this way towards her. Camus on the other hand was beginning to see her in a different light then he did before. Even though Haruka was an ordinary woman she had a special charm to her that was pulling him in to her.

They stood their like that for a few more minutes until one of the guys from downstairs yelled "Hey come on you guys! Lets get a move on!"

Camus released his hold on her and picked up her stuff walking towards the door. She stood their shocked until he looked back at her then she followed him downstairs to where the guys were.

They walked out the door and went back to the dorms. The image of Haruka dressed as a maid where running threw the guys mind espcially Camus'. Ranmaru had his arms crossed wondering what the guys were thinking about.

_I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now) _  
_I cannot hold it; I cannot control it._  
_I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah)_  
_I'm not trying to hide it._

_(Like that)_

* * *

**A/N: Dun na na na! Camus' chapter is all done. Poor Ran-Ran he doesn't know what the heck is going on. Not to worry his chapter is next so he will finally get to see why the guys like Haruka so much!**

**Honestly how was my first shot at using fanservice? I hope i did good XD thought i would give it a try thinking it would flare the story up even more.**

**So about that new episode with the song "Heavens Gate" HEAVENS signs? Damn my mouth was wide open. Their good but STARISH is better! Can't wait to see what happens next. Cecil was so cute in the episode along with Ai. Ai watching the guys dance was so freakin cute. I was petting my screen during that. Then little Cecil dancing OMG! I was petting my screen once again.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please give me a REVIEW! :3 Thanks~!**


	11. Chapter 11: Ranmaru Kurosaki - Believer

**ItsMyCircusNow: Hey Everyone. Sorry i've been taking long to update. I've just been being lazy during this summer while also trying to catch up another one of my stories to this one as while. *Sighs***

**Alright the idea for this chapter came from uningpuu. Many thanks! Hopefully I did well. It's been awhile since I updated this but it's almost done unless you guys want me to add HEAVENS in this as well? **

**The song for Ranmaru's chapter came to me after reading his history and I was like BAM! It's a cute song :D**

**Song: I'm a Believer by Smash Mouth**

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Ranmaru Kurosaki - I'm a Believer**_

_I thought love was  
Only true in fairy tales  
Meant for someone else  
But not for me  
Love was out to get to me  
That's the way it seems  
Disappointment haunted  
All my dreams_

Ranmaru was in his room thinking over things in his mind. He was thinking back to his life before joining QUARTET NIGHT. His father overworked himself to death leaving his family with a serious debt which Ranmaru was taking on his own shoulders. Ranmaru left his family in hopes of becoming a idol to help pay off the debt.

Ranmaru was also part of a band his close friends and him created. They had been friends through childhood and came together thinking it would be a good idea to create a band together after hearing Ranmaru's debt problem.

Everything seemed to be working out for Ranmaru until one day his friends disbanded the band for women, leaving Ranmaru alone. Ever since then Ranmaru had been having a hard time trusting people after that espcially women.

Ranmaru was snapped out of his trance by his kouhai's Ren and Masato leaving the room. He sighed and got up walking out to the lounge with them. All Ranmaru had to worry about was paying off his debt for his family and not getting close to people or creating relationships that would eventually one day break apart.

As Ranmaru got to the lounge he saw all the guys sitting around STARISH's Pink haired composure. He glared at her and crossed his arms. He couldn't understand why those guys were acting so weird around her. They were acting the same way his old band members did before they disbanded the band.

Reiji looked over at the glaring Ranmaru as an idea came to his mind. He wanted Ranmaru to get closer to him and the others in QUARTET NIGHT but the boy was distant and he didn't know why. An idea popped into Reiji's head as he chuckled.

This plan was bound to work. The idea was of getting Ranmaru to work with Haruka on music. Haruka's music touched people's hearts and would hopefully help bring Ranmaru closer to QUARTET NIGHT without falling in love with Haruka. Besides Ranmaru has said many times before that he dislikes women.

Everything would go according to plan but Ranmaru wouldn't willingly go along with this so Reiji had to bribe him with the one thing he know's Ranmaru would budge for. Reiji's homemade cooking.

Later on Ranmaru and Reiji talked alone with each other.

"No i'm not going to hang with that girl much less sing her songs!" Ranmaru yelled objecting. Reiji then started to chuckle.

"How's about I throw in a whole month of eating nothing but my homemade food. Deal?" Ranmaru sighed and growled a "Fine."

* * *

_And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her  
If I tried_

Ranmaru and Haruka were walking to his apartment in silence. When they got inside Haruka looked around his small apartment. She saw a bowl full of cat food and smiled thinking "Oh he has a cat."

She set her stuff down and looked over at Ranmaru who was glaring at her. He didn't really know how to act around women. To break the silence he went over to the T.V and turned it on.

They sat down on opposite sides of the room watching T.V. Haruka was working on creating a song while Ranmaru was watching T.V.

Minutes later Haruka was snapped out of her concentration to see yelling on the T.V. It was about a band breaking up because of a fight between the members. Ranmaru looked at the T.V in anger and sadness remembering he went through the same thing.

Haruka slowly went and sat down next to him as she looked at him in concern. She was thinking he probably went through the same thing to but she deicded to ask him anyway.

"Kurosaki-san...Where you in a band before?" Looking down at the ground in anger and sadness Ranmaru nodded his head. Haruka decided to ask on.

"Did the same thing that happened on T.V happen to your band?" He nodded again as she looked at him sad. All of a sudden Ranmaru began to speak.

"They were my close friends. I had known them since childhood and nothing ever tore us apart before. But they just left me...They left me all alone just for a girl. A stupid girl!" Ranmaru's head jolted up in angry as he looked into Haruka's eye's which held sadness and shock.

"Then they weren't your true friends as you thought they were. They still would have stuck with you even if it was over a girl." Ranmaru looked at Haruka as she told him this with wide eyes. Maybe she was right. Maybe they weren't really his true friends as he thought they were.

"Besides...I think QUARTET NIGHT is good for you. Reiji and them care about you though they might have a weird way of showing it." Haruka giggled.

His eye's softened a bit as he looked at her and he scratched his head "W-Well we better to get work. Have you finished that song yet?"

Haruka nodded happily and handed him the music sheet. He took it and began to write lyrics. As he did this he began to think back to the way the guys were acting around her. Maybe this is why they like her? She's kind and understanding. Maybe...Maybe women aren't as bad as I thought they were.

_I thought love was_  
_More or less a given thing_  
_But the more I gave the less_  
_I got, oh yeah_  
_What's the use in trying_  
_All you get is pain_  
_When I wanted sunshine_  
_I got rain_

_And then I saw her face_  
_Now I'm a believer_  
_Not a trace_  
_Of doubt in my mind_  
_I'm in love_  
_I'm a believer_  
_I couldn't leave her_  
_If I tried_

As they finished recording the song they both worked on together they put it on a CD to give to Reiji as he asked. They arrived outside the dorm's and just as Haruka was about to open the door Ranmaru pulled her by the wrist and took her into a hug.

She gasped from the sudden action as Ranmaru was blushing a bright red over what he just did. He had to thank her for showing him that it wasn't his fault that his old band disbanded and it wasn't a girls fault to. They just weren't his real friends as they said they were.

As he pulled away he avoided eye contact from her. As they went inside they failed to see that above on the second story window someone was watching what just happened.

When they got inside they found everyone was in there's rooms so Ranmaru and Haruka walked up the stairs to the room Reiji shared with Tokiya and Ittoki. Reiji opened the door as Ranmaru handed him the CD. Reiji was surprised they actually finsihed it.

As Haruka gave Ranmaru a smile and he blushed scratching his head Reiji looked at him and nodded. It was just as he saw outside before they came in. Ranmaru was beginning to fall for Haruka as well.

Just then Reiji called over Ai and Camus to the door. They were in Reiji's room talking about Ranmaru and Haruka hanging out. They all had seen what happened outside the window.

Reiji then started to shake Ranmaru's hand "No matter who she choose's in the end we will still always be QUARTET NIGHT!" The others shook his hand as well as Ranmaru looked down at Haruka smiling. She was right. QUARTET NIGHT really did care about him in their own way. Maybe...They were the true friends he had been looking for all this time and it was all thanks to Haruka, the little pink haired composure that Ranmaru had found out this is where he belonged all along.

_I thought love was_  
_More or less a given thing_  
_But the more I gave the less_  
_I got, oh yeah_  
_What's the use in trying_  
_All you get is pain_  
_When I wanted sunshine_  
_I got rain_

_And then I saw her face_  
_Now I'm a believer_  
_Not a trace_  
_Of doubt in my mind_  
_I'm in love_  
_I'm a believer_  
_I couldn't leave her_  
_If I tried_

_What's the use in trying_  
_All you get is pain_  
_When I wanted sunshine_  
_I got rain_

_And then I saw her face_  
_Now I'm a believer_  
_Not a trace_  
_Of doubt in my mind_  
_I'm in love_  
_I'm a believer_  
_I couldn't leave her_  
_If I tried_

_Then I saw her face_  
_Now I'm a believer_  
_Not a trace_  
_Of doubt in my mind_  
_Now I'm a believer_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_I'm a believer_  
_I'm a believer_  
_I'm a believer_

* * *

**A/N: I think this chapter came out really cute. I hope you guys enjoyed it as well. Let me know what you thought!**

**Also very sorry for the late update! Well since all of QUARTET NIGHT is done it's now onto the Teachers Ringo and Hyuuga. Sorry but I am not doing one for Saotome. He's got Kotomi. XD**

**Also let me know if you want me to do one for HEAVENS as Well! That's all thank you dear readers.**


	12. Chapter 12: Ringo Tsukimiya - Photograph

**Circus-chan is running the show~! I'm trying to get all my writing done before school starts and I get really busy.**

**So I asked you guys if I should add HEAVENS to the story and the votes are:**

**Yes: 3**

**No: 1**

**So I will be adding HEAVENS into the story. Right now I will be starting on the Teacher's one-shots beginning with everyone's favorite pink haired, crossdressing, hyper sensei, Ringo~!**

**The song I picked for this seemed perfect for Ringo because the Voice actor who voices him sings this song. It's from the anime "Inu x Boku SS"**

**Song: Rakuen No Photograph (Photograph of Paradise) ****by Yuuichi Nakamura**

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Ringo Tsukimiya - Rakuen No Photograph**_

_(Boku wa anata no inu ni naritai)_

_(I want to become your dog.)_

_Himitsu no heya hiraku DOA so secret  
Ichimen ni wa anata no FOTOGURAFU_

_The secret room of which I open the door is so secret.  
The first thing I see is a photograph of you._

Ringo was sent over to the master course to go check in on Haruka and the guys. Ringo was doing this a lot lately as he wanted to help his students but more specifically he wanted to see his Goddess of Music.

Lately his feelings for the girl have been changing with the more time he spends with her. The first sign of how he could tell was when he started feeling self conscious about dressing/acting like a girl around her which hasn't happened before.

If he wanted to be an idol he had to dress as a girl. But he couldn't help the way he felt when around her. And it was only her that made him feel this way.

As Ringo approached the building he opened the door to only hit someone with it. The person held their head in pain as he look to see it was Haruka who he ran into.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry Haruka-chan! Lets get ice on that quick!" Haruka nodded slowly as she followed Ringo to the kitchen.

Haruka sat in a chair as Ringo got a ice bag and gave it to her to put on her forehead that was now swollen. Ringo was scolding himself on the inside. He should have been more careful. If he opened the door faster she probably would have had a concussion.

"I'm sorry Tsukimiya-sensei. I'm just so clumsy!" Haruka cried as Ringo looked over at her suddenly surprised to find her crying. He wanted to embrace her right there and stop her crying but that might make her cry even more so he just patted her head.

"It's not your fault Haruka-chan. I'm the one who should have been more careful." Haruka stopped crying as she looked up at Ringo patting her head. He started to lean in towards her face "Besides clumsy is so cute!" He realized what he was doing and pulled away from her face.

He cleared his throat. "Ahem...anyway i'm here once again to check in and see how everyone is doing."

Haruka smiled and put the ice pack on her lap. "Good. We have been working on songs together and I've been helping them practice."

Ringo was happy everything was going good. It was his job to make sure they were doing good but he wanted to spend more time with her and he always tried to come up with a way to stay longer near her.

"Well do you need any help making any tunes or anything? I can help you with that. I learned a little composing thanks to my composer." He smiled brightly giving off a cute grin. He was hoping she would say yes. He was begging to the muses that she would say yes. Anything to make him stay by her side longer.

Haruka stood there thinking for a bit then smiled brightly "Actually there is something I need help with..."

_Anata wa utsukushii Hizamazuku boku wa inu _  
_Soko wa SANKUCHUARI_

_You are beautiful, and I bow to your feet, a dog.  
That is my sanctuary._

_Saa anata no oukoku Let's tousui  
Kakushi tori douga Let's saisei  
Moratta SUIITSU Let's boufu  
Eien ni shimashou_

_Now, let's intoxicate your kingdom.  
Let's take a secret video of you.  
Let's preserve the sweets you gave me.  
Let's make them last forever_

Haruka and Ringo walked into the practice room where the piano was but looked to see the guys in there working on dance moves with their sempai's watching them. The moment Haruka saw them she ran up to them as Ringo watched from behind.

He felt that little monster called Jealousy gnawing at him again along with being self conscious. The way her eyes sparkle when she seems them made him feel jealous towards them. Yeah they were about her age more then he was but he couldn't help the way he felt about her. It just happened.

The guys looked over at Ringo. "Ah hello Ringo-sensei. Here for another check up?" Natsuki asked.

Ringo snapped out of his thoughts and went straight into his cheerful girly mode. "Yes of course I am~! How are you guys doing?"

All the guys said they were fine. "I know you guys are in good hands with them over there." He looked over at the QUARTET NIGHT sempai's smiling. "But Saotome still wants me to do a personal check up~!"

Ringo looked over at Haruka "So what did you want help on Haruka-chan?" Haruka moved over to the piano. "There's a certain tune I keep trying to get and I can't get it. Could you help me?"

Ringo nodded as he couldn't refuse to help her. "What tune are you trying to get?" Haruka gave Ringo a paper. He looked it over and started to nod. "Ah ok. It looks complicated but it's actually very easy."

He sat down next to her and put his hands on the keys playing the note. Haruka gasped while she looked at him. He grinned happily as he knew he helped her. "How did you?"

"Put your hands on the keys and I'll show you."This was his way of getting to hold her soft, small hands while helping her. She did as he said and he held her hands guiding her over the keys to play in order to get the tune. Haruka looked up at him smiling happily. After they finished playing the tune Ringo took his hands off her's very slowly but not to slow to where the boys watching them would get suspcious.

"Thank you so much Tsukimiya-sensei!" She bowed her head in thanks as he smiled happily at her but on the inside he was sad since now his task was over and he would have to leave and report to Saotome. He wanted to stay longer again.

"Well I better get going. Need to report back to Saotome. But if you need anything at all let me now okay~!" He started to run off happily down the hall and out of sight but as he reached the door his cheerful mood disappeared.

He put his hand on the door knob and didn't twist it to open it. He didn't want to leave her side yet again. It pained him to be away from her. He thought if he warned her about being the only girl in the dorms she would be more cautious. Since he dressed and acted like a girl he was hoping she would run to him as he was another "Girl."

But now he wanted her to think of him as one of them, as a man because he was starting to think of her as a woman. Not one of his students anymore.

He heard footsteps running down the hall and heard Haruka panting as she yelled "Tsukimiya-sensei!" He decided to present himself as a man so he took off his wig as she ran up to him and then gasped.

"What is it Haruka-chan?" He looked at her shocked face. Was his hair sticking up from the wig? "Y-Your hair..." She looked down to see him holding the wig in his hands. He looked down at it then grinned "Oh you thought this was actually my real hair? Oh no no. It's just a wig." He ruffled his short pink hair. "Besides..." He leaned in towards her face so close to their lips touching each other as he said in his normal masculine voice "I am a guy after all!" He grinned at her as she blushed and he pulled away.

He put the wig back on and opened the door as he started acting like a cheerful girl "See you soon Haruka-chan~!" He blew her an air kiss then closed the door leaving her blushing and shocked from what he did.

As he walked back to the school to report to Saotome he felt very happy as he left her stunned over his true self. He left an impression on her. And Who knows, Maybe soon she would be coming to him asking to go on a date. After all, he would be his guy self for her anyday!

_"Mata houkago" Toozakaru anata  
Semete soba ni Sasageru GPS_

_"I'll see you after school," You distance yourself.  
At the least, I give you a GPS so I'll be by your side._

_Anata no yakudou Kanjiru denpa de  
Sore wa ai no signal_

_I hear your heartbeat over the electronic signal.  
That is the signal of love._

_Saa anata no ibasho wa? Let's jushin  
Denpa sae itoshii Let's tousui  
Moratta MEERU wo Let's jukudoku  
Anata de mitasareru_

_Now, where is the place you belong? Let's accept the message.  
Even these electric waves are precious. Let's get intoxicated on them.  
Let's read the mail I received, over and over.  
I am quenched by you._

_(Boku wa anata no inu ni naritai  
Semete, semete Soba ni)_

_(I want to become your dog.  
At the least, at the least, let me be by your side.)_

_Anata no kuro kami Sono koe Sono nioi  
Anata ni oboreru_

_Your black hair, your voice, your fragrance...  
I drown in you._

_Saa anata no oukoku Let's tousui  
Kakushi tori douga Let's saisei  
Moratta SUIITSU Let's boufu  
Eien ni shimasho_

_Now, let's intoxicate your kingdom.  
Let's take a secret video of you.  
Let's preserve the sweets you gave me.  
Let's make them last forever._

_Honjitsu no anata Let's kiroku  
Anata no DEETA BAKU Let's hozon  
Naiyou wa himitsu FUFUFU  
Anata no inu I'm yours_

_Let's record the you of today.  
Let's save a data bank of you.  
The contents are a secret. Hehehe.  
I'm your dog. I'm yours._

* * *

**A/N: I adore Ringo. He is so flippin cute~! His chapter was longer then the others cause 1. I put the Japanese and English translation lyrics on here. 2. I got carried away.**

**Hopefully I did good on Ringo's chapter cause I got most of his personality towards Haruka from "Sweet Serenade."**

**Please Review and let me know what you think~! Thanks everyone~! **


End file.
